


IFW - First Kiss / Cuddle

by Ryujinxx



Series: Infidget Week 2020 [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, HEADCANONS BABYYYY, Kissing, M/M, Silver barges in whoops, Silver lives with the Chaotix, This is a prequel to the next prompt actually, awkward first kiss, ayyy more infidget week, cheek kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryujinxx/pseuds/Ryujinxx
Summary: An awkward and yet hilarious memory of the two canine's first kiss resurfaces during the Jackal's recovery, Silver drops by and hints towards previous events, but for the most part, it's just the two of them enjoying their night with an old memory.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces) & Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Infidget - Relationship
Series: Infidget Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905760
Kudos: 6





	IFW - First Kiss / Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> ayy Prompt 3 time. This is actually a prequel to Prompt 4, the plot of that prompt is in this prompt, and..I'm slowly showing what this AU is through IFW.  
> Maybe I'll write a fic about my boys soon, but first, gotta do these prompts.  
> Also  
> Neoni is a word for Zero but in Scottish since my boy is Scottish, it was the original name before I came up with Ryoku. :)

Five years before the war, before the Jackal’s kidnapping to become Infinite beyond his will and consent. The Jackal—before he was even given the nickname Ryoku, was going behind the codename Neoni, which, also meant Zero—but given his scottish nature, the jackal preferred to be called by Neoni, and not Zero. Aki pushes his body against the jackal’s side as they sat at the Wolf’s dining room table, all Jackal Squad members are in his home, and, given how they had struck rich after their best job yet, thanks to Aki, of course. Neither remember what they ate on that day, because who cared at that point? It was nearly a decade ago. It’s a few hours later that the two Canines are snuggled up in bed in the present times, Aki repeatedly having his mind wander off to a decade ago when the two canines had their first intimate moment together outside of the frequent cuddling. 

“So, Ryoku..this makes the first decade anniversary of our first kiss. Don’t you remember how awkward it was?” The wolf chuckles, and the jackal joins him in that matter, the Wolf remembers it like yesterday, even if it was a decade ago. The two of them were in a queen sized’s bed that was a pass down from the Wolf’s Parents that had recently upgraded to give to the two love-dogs. Aki rubs his head under the Jackal’s chin. At this time period, the two had been dating for nearly two years, and maybe it was time for the two canines to finally make their first move on each other. Neoni, better known today as Ryoku, had sat himself up on the bed against the bed frame, and had brought the wolf up close to his chest tuft. There’s no yelp or surprise or really any reaction from the Wolf. 

It was just the two of them laying up against each other, Jackal and Wolf, together forever, as they had promised well over a decade ago as children, friends. And now they were lovers. Neoni places his paw under the wolf’s chin, bringing them up to eye level as they both knew what was coming. Sure, they’d seen others kiss before, but, they hadn’t kissed each other yet, but now? Now was the best time they could get that first kiss in time for the day too reset to morning. The Wolf is eager, and sadly eagerness leads to awkward moments, as Aki pushes himself onto Neoni’s lips, closing his eyes as his muzzle bumps into the other’s, there’s a moment of pure bliss as the two canine’s eyes close, Neoni’s head tilting into it, and then was the sound of the camera clicking, both canine’s ear flicking to one of the two Jackals in the squad that weren’t bonded by blood by the other Jackals, were simply friends with Neoni and the others and was brought it. They snicker, and Neoni as when lifting his head up, smacks his muzzle into Aki’s face a bit too hard. 

Whom at the moment was a dazed and flustered MESS through it all. Aki falls over onto the foot end of the bed flustered at both Neoni and the other Jackal, all the while his jackal boyfriend gets out of bed and chases them out of the room, there’s a bunch of hollering downstairs, but in the end? This was worth it for Aki, it was..a hilarious first kiss, but it was a memory that would stick with both canines for the longest time. Aki comes out of the flashback, speaking out about the whole thing with this time, Ryoku in his arms, the two canines laughing, but staring through their cracked open bedroom door to see Silver, who had previously knocked, and was listening in on the whole backstory. “Is..Ryoku feeling better?” They asked, chuckling nervously. They were cuddling, and he had barged in, but, this was a good week after the Jackal had arrived back in their home after suffering from pretty severe injuries during a wispon training session gone wrong. 

The jackal chuckles nervously right back at the grey hedgehog, but it’s the wolf that’s the one to answer them. “It’s a bit rough at the moment, but I can assure you he’s healing well. It’s rough, but he’s tough.” Ryoku blushes at that, usually Gadget would be all worrisome and stubborn that he should stay put until he’s completely recovered. But at the same time they now know what’s..too powerful and fast for the Burst Wispon.. Ryoku had a pretty accident fall with that, some of his singed fur was cut off, but other than the soreness, the jackal was alright. Still mostly able to get up and walk around. Silver lets out a sigh of relief that the Jackal was at least feeling a tad better, walking up to the two in their bed before patting Ryoku on the shoulder, waving the two of them a good rest. With that, Silver exits the scene, and right outside the home of the two jackals waiting for Silver is the Chaotix, whom he was living with after his own temporarily home was getting a tad bit lonely. 

$”So, how’d it go? Those two love-dogs doing just fine?”$ Vector laughs out, patting Silver on the back, whom had floated upwards like usual, in which they looked up at their window, and smiled, nodding to the group who ended up shrugging and walking home. Aki curls up in bed with the sore jackal, wrapping his arms around them as their heads were against each other, Aki once more planting a kiss on their cheek, both were flushed, but at the same time pretty exhausted, Ryoku by recovery purposes, and the Wolf by helping out the finalizations of the repairs of Metropolis, five years later and everything looked absolutely beautiful, and even though it had taken so long to repair everything given the zombots situation and everything afterwards being an obstacle with the repairs. But at least that living hell was over and done with. Metal Sonic was completely gone, Eggman in prison for life, Orbot and Cubot had their memories wiped. All was well in Mobius. It didn’t take any time at all for the canines to doze off into the night, even if it was pretty early into the night, it didn’t matter, the two of them were understandably tired. Until next time, they’ll get out there and do something, but for now, it’s best for the jackal to RECOVER.


End file.
